The Tool
by Chibi Cho no Gaara
Summary: Alfred has been taken care of by Gilbert for as long as he can remember, being isolated from the outside world. When Alfred is taken by a mysterious group, he soon finds out he has been lied to his whole life. Now as different groups try to gain Alfred's trust in order to use his abilities for their own needs, who will Alfred trust? PruAme, one sided America x tons of people.
1. Chapter 1

Alfred has lived with Gilbert for ten years of his life. Ever since he was eight he had been cared for a nurtured by the older man. He wasn't too much older than himself, about eight years, and over that time they proved to be closer than any pair he could think of. Still, he didn't know what to label the two of them. Brothers? No, their bond was more than that. Lovers? Well, even though Gilbert has tried out some… things on the American, he couldn't quite call it that. The question bothered the American greatly.

That and the fact that in actuality, Alfred wasn't really a part of the outside world. Gilbert made sure to keep him completely isolated. There were no windows and the only door that existed was constantly locked, Gilbert having the key. He would occasionally leave and come back with food and other stuff, but other than that they both stayed inside. It wasn't like he was bored, after all Gilbert was so much fun to be with, playing board games with him sometimes, and he even brought him books for him to read. Still, the American couldn't help but be curious. What was so bad out there that he couldn't be allowed outside? A Zombie apocalypse like the one in his books? Alfred constantly questioned Gilbert on this theory but he always got laughed at, being told that there was no such thing. It made Alfred feel better but it only made him wonder. What was so bad out there that he couldn't be allowed outside? I mean he was eighteen now, almost an adult. He should be told some things, shouldn't he?

"Alfred what's wrong?" Gilbert asked making his way over to the American.

Alfred's face turned to look at Gilbert. He was currently in the living room sitting on the couch, reading a book with a lamp next to them for light. Though, he had stopped reading a while ago and took to staring at the wall instead before the German walked in.

"I-" Alfred contemplated telling him what was on his mind, but whenever he brought it up it always lead to either Gilbert getting angry or him completely ignored the subject. Alfred didn't want to see the other mad, it always got really awkward when he was.

The twenty six your old man got up and slid himself next to the American and wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him closer. Alfred looked up at him only to be greeted by the other's grin. Alfred couldn't help but smile himself. He wanted the other to kiss him, it wasn't an uncommon exchange between the two, but lately he has been enjoying it more and more. Maybe it was due to these 'hormones' that the other had briefly gone over with him a few years ago. This was when he discussed sex and other things to him as well. It was rather confusing for the American, but he didn't really want to push his questions too far for the German didn't seem exactly comfortable talking about such things, he preferred SHOWING Alfred rather than telling him. So though he had tons of experience from the German, he was still in the dark with the little actual knowledge he had.

Sensing the other's thoughts, Gilbert grabbed Alfred's chin in his hand gently and pulled him closer. Gilbert leaned down and planted a soft kiss on the other's lips. Their eyes closed as Alfred melted against the other, wrapping his arms around his neck. Yes, they had a strange sense of intimacy with each other, one that Alfred loved. The closeness he felt when he was in bed with the other. Sure Gilbert was rough, but he was kind and sweet and caring and just amazing. The other knew just what to do to make him feel special. Moments like these made him wonder why he ever thought about going to the outside world. I mean sure, it could get boring and lonely sometimes, but he had Gilbert. He didn't feel like he needed anyone or anything else.

Gilbert pulled away from the younger boy. The both opened their eyes to stare at each other and Gilbert opened his mouth to speak. "What's on your mind?"

"Oh I-" Alfred bit his lip, he wasn't sure he wanted to say anything now. The moment was too good. "Nothing."

Gilbert sucked his teeth. "Alfred, don't lie."

"I'm not lying." Alfred stated.

Gilbert gave Alfred a harsh stare. "You were thinking about the outside again weren't you?" Alfred was quite for a while before nodding. Gilbert gave an annoyed sigh. "Damn it Alfred."

"That's why I didn't want to say anything to you! You always get mad-"

"I'm not mad I just-" Gilbert paused and tried to calm down. "Look Alfred, there is nothing out there for you okay? It's safer in here. Besides, what else do you need when you have the awesome me right here in front of you?" The other asked with a grin.

Alfred was quiet in thought. What else did he need? He couldn't really think of anything. Of course he wanted to know about the outside world but... if he had to live the rest of his life like this, would he really hate it?

But what if Gilbert died? What if something horrible happened to him and he just never came back? Alfred would just be lost. He wouldn't know what to do! Sure he was a hero like those in his books, and sure Gilbert had taught him how to defend himself, but he had no idea what the real world was like! Yeah, he lived there once, before he was eight. His memory was rather blurry, but it was filled with vibrant greens, and wonderful blues, he wanted to see it again, if only one more time.

But…He cared for Gilbert too much to risk losing him. True, omething horrible could happen but for right now, Gilbert was right here. He supposed he didn't need the outside world so badly.

"You're right." Alfred stated as a smile slowly graced his face. "I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"It's alright." Gilbert stated kissing the other's forehead gently. "Just remember, the awesome me will always be here, so you don't have to worry okay?"

Alright nodded, feeling reassured as he buried his head in the other's chest. "I love you." The American said.

The German was quiet for a while, gently rubbing the other's hair. "I know." Was all he responded with as Alfred fell asleep in his arms.

As the American dozed off, he couldn't help but wonder why Gilbert couldn't say those words back to him.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~

A few days had passed after that moment, at least he thought so. Alfred couldn't really keep time well with the lack of windows and clocks. He would only know when he asked Gilbert and he would always receive a wishy-washy answer like "I think it might be Tuesday" before the other walking off.

Alfred was reading a book called "Safety in Numbers". He wondered if these mall things really existed and if terrorist acts were common in the outside world. Maybe that's why he was always being kept inside.

"Alfred, I'm headed out. I will be back in a couple of hours." Gilbert stated as he put on some shoes. Yeah, it would help if Alfred knew how to keep track of time.

Alfred quickly got up and ran to the other before he opened the door. "Gilbert!" Alfred called causing the twenty six year old to look at him. "Hm?" Alfred was quiet for a moment before gently kissing Gilbert on the lips. Even though Alfred was younger, he was grown to become about the same height as Gilbert.

The German did not have a problem with reacting as he passionately responded to the kiss. Alfred wrapped his arms around his neck and Gilbert wrapped his arms around the other's waist pulling him closer. Their lip locking quickly got more heated as Gilbert began to rub his hands over Alfred's well toned sides. Damn, he sure had matured from eight year old self.

Alfred licked the other's lips, practically begging to be let in which Gilbert complied to, however as their tongues danced it was obvious by Alfred's whimpers that Gil had won dominance.

Gilbert wanted nothing more than to take him against this wall right now- No wait, he had important things to do.

Gilbert quickly pulled away, smiling at the pout on Alfred's burning read face. "If I stay here with you any longer I might not have the will power to leave." He stated chuckling a bit, trying to calm down the tightness in his pants that had begun forming.

"Don't go."

"What?"

"Don't go. Not today just- can't you do it tomorrow?" Alfred asked curiously.

Gilbert wondered what was up with the American today. He seemed to be acting strange. "Alfred what's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"I just have a bad feeling." Alfred stated with a shrug. The American really didn't have a reason it was just- something didn't feel right. Today just felt like a really terrible day.

Gilbert stared at the American. He really did have important things to do today but if Alfred wanted him to stay…

No, he couldn't just keep giving into the other. He had gone too soft on him for the past couple years. Besides there was nothing to be afraid of. Gilbert would lock the door and there was no other way inside. Alfred was safe. Gilbert grinned and patted the other's head. "Relax dude, there is nothing to be worried about. Nothing and no one can come in here besides me got it?"

Alfred stayed silent before nodding. "You're right. I'm sorry, I don't know what's up with me today!" Alfred stated trying to laugh it off as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

Gilbert grinned. "That's more like it bro! Now I'll be back okay? Take care of yourself." He stated as he unlocked the door.

"I love you."

Gilbert froze, his hand on the doorknob. He knew he couldn't avoid this but he didn't say anything. He just opened the door and walked lout, locking it as he left.

Alfred knew the other heard him. He KNEW it. This only proved to frustrate the other, did Gilbert not feel the same?

Yeah it was weird, being in love with the person who raised you, that wasn't right, he knew that. But Gilbert fell in love too. He had to! In all the books Alfred read, kissing and intimate affection were signs of love, weren't they? Gilbert wouldn't do those things if he didn't love him right? Right?

Alfred groaned and laid down on the couch. He needed time to think. He quickly grabbed one of his romantic novels and proceeded to read. Man falls for woman. Tries hard to win heart. Get's the woman. Kisses woman. Get's married and have babies. Each one had the same cycle. Maybe it was different for men? He knew two men couldn't have babies, but they could still get married right? They could still fall in love with each other. Maybe Gilbert didn't like men? But if he didn't like men, he wouldn't touch Alfred in the way he has been. Oh this was so confusing!

Alfred heard that when frustrated you should always get fresh air. But Alfred had no fresh air to go to! Only filtered air through the air vent.

With Gilbert gone and all of these questions left in his mind, Alfred was feeling that this place was more of a prison than a home.

~BANG~

Alfred jumped, falling off the couch as he did so. What the fuck was that?

~BANG~ ~BANG~

It was coming from the front door. Alfred grew excited. "Gil?" Was he back already? But, that made no sense. He just left, and why would he knock if he had a key?

~BANG~

Alfred suddenly grew nervous and quickly grabbed a book to use as a form of self defense. Then he looked at the book and wondered exactly how stupid he was as he scrambled into the kitchen to get a knife, turning off all lights he could on his way there. He wouldn't be those blue eyed blonde bitches that died in those horror books he read.

There was another bang and then a crash. Had they really gotten the door open? That easily? So much for safe Gil!

He heard a few voices. "You, check over there. I'll go over here." A person said. He had a thick accent but Alfred had no idea where he could be from, the only accent he knew of was German and his own.

Alfred stayed silent as he held the knife in read position as Gilbert had shown him. He heard footsteps come closer to him as the light shown slightly above him going across the counter he was hiding behind. He heard the footsteps draw closer. He couldn't see well with the small amount of light he was provided from the other's flashlight, but when he felt the other was next to him he quickly slashed his knife. He heard a scream in pain and felt blood splatter onto his hands. It was warm and Alfred didn't like the way it felt, but it was self defense right?

He had cut the other's ankle he knew that, but the other was still moving and he had what looked like a gun. He had read about these things, but he had never seen one in real life. He didn't want to kill him, but Gilbert had said if it was to protect himself, killing was okay. The American was hesitant as he heard more footsteps scramble around but when he saw the other point his gun towards him in the pale reflection of the flashlight a took the knife and quickly stabbed him in the stomach. He heard the other scream and he dropped the gun, Alfred quickly taking a hold of it.

Now if only he could figure out how this worked.

"This way this way!" As more footsteps drew closer, he knew he had to figure out quick.

He grabbed the flashlight and stared at the gun with it. He held it like the man had, firmly grabbing a hold of the grip and putting a finger on what looked like a start button. He pointed at the dying man before him. Hey he was dead anyway, might as well practice. He pulled the trigger and accidentally dropped the gun, surprised at the jerk it gave, but it shot the man right in his leg.

"I heard gunshot! Someone figure out where we are going!"

"Did anyone check the kitchen yet!?"

"No!"

"Then get in their ASAP!"

Alfred quickly picked up the gun again, feeling himself become surrounded as he hid behind the counter. Because of his lollygagging he didn't even have enough time to escape to another room. He didn't want to die. Not like this, there was so much he never did. He wanted to get married, he wanted to see the outside world, he wanted to hear Gilbert say those words that he had been dying to hear for the last few years. Damn it, why did he have to die like this!?

Someone had the intelligence to know to turn on the kitchen light and Alfred heard someone curse. There was a beep and one of them sounded like he was speaking into something. "Dead body."

It was quiet for a while until Alfred saw someone appear from behind the counter. He had short blonde hair which was swooped to one side and violet eyes. He had a gun pointed at Alfred, but other than that looked rather sweet. He was shaking and it became apparent that he didn't really know how to handle a gun.

"Put the gun down!" He shot.

Alfred knew how this went. If he did put the gun down he would get shot, he read it in his action novels.

"No!"

"Alfred I don't want to hurt you!" The American froze at this. "How… How do you-"

Alfred winced in pain as his hair was grabbed harshly. He looked up only to see a very large and intimidating man seemingly trying to pull his hair out. He had light blonde hair and greenish blue eyes which seemed to pierce Alfred's very soul. "Drop it. Now." He said in a stern voice. Alfred could feel the fear rise inside him and felt he had no other choice. He growled and tossed the gun to the side. It wasn't like he knew how to use it properly anyway.

"The knife too."

Alfred sucked his teeth as he fished the knife from his pants. He had tried to hide it but this guy must have been good. He tossed it to the side as well and with the weapons gone he was roughly picked up by his hair. Alfred let out a yelp as he hands were grabbed and he was held tightly by the large man. "Let me go!" He yelled to n avail.

The kind looking boy seemed to relax as he put the gun on the counter. He really didn't want to have to hurt the other if he didn't have to. Though it seemed his partner was doing a pretty good job at that.

"That's enough Berwald." A voice said to the large man holding Alfred down. The large man loosened his grip and Alfred saw this as a chance to make a run for it, only to have a gun pointed at him from the other side of the counter. "Don't move." The man ordered. Alfred bit his lip cursing to himself in his head. The man went around the counter gently patting the nervous man on the shoulder. "Good job Tino. You did well for your first mission." The Finnish man smiled at the other. The man, still holding his gun at Alfred, moved a bit closer before putting it down. He grabbed Alfred's chin, moving his head slightly. The other didn't like this at all, but he wasn't going to risk his life by resisting. "Alfred F. Jones. Age 18. Birth date July 4th."

Alfred stared at the other with wide eyes. Why did he know those things? This wasn't right, not at all.

"My name is Emil, Alfred. Now I have a question for you. What if I told you all you have ever known is a lie?"


	2. Chapter 2

When Gilbert arrived home, he was greeted by an open door. He didn't exactly know how to react to that. He just stared for a good minute before he ran inside, dropping the things he had gotten while out on the floor.

"Alfred?" He called.

No answer.

"Alfred?" Again, no answer.

Gilbert turned on the lights and noticed blood droplets near the door. "No…" He muttered to himself. "No no no please no." Gilbert muttered to himself as fear filled his body. He followed the droplets until he reached the kitchen door. He noticed that the light was on inside and he gulped before opening it.

What he saw made him sick.

There was a pool of blood near the counter that stood in the middle of the room. It looked like a body had been dragged from the pool of blood to the kitchen door before being picked up and carried out the door.

He looked behind the counter and saw a gun and a bloody knife on the floor.

"Mein got please don't let this be Al's blood." He muttered to himself. He needed to calm down, look for clues, they had to have left something behind.

Gilbert looked around and saw a little blue card on the counter. He raised an eyebrow as he picked it up, opening it.

_"Looks like time has run out for you Gilly! But don't worry, I'll take real good care of this cutie! Maybe you should learn to cover your tracks better!_

_Love, M "_

Gilbert brushed the note in his hand, gritting his teeth in anger. "Mathias…"

~!~!~!~!~!~

Alfred stood between Berwald and Emil, Toni taking up the rear. Before they had begun walking the Alfred had noticed they had disposed of the person Alfred had killed somewhere. His hands were tied in front of him, some excess rope hanging off that reached the length about two feet long. Emil held the excess rope in his hand in order to guide him since he had been blindfolded. Something about if he ever escaped he wouldn't be able to find his way back. The American had no choice but to go with them, however Emil's question earlier allowed him to be slightly more willing to follow the other with little struggle.

Unfortunately Emil hadn't elaborated on the meaning behind his question. Said he would have everything explained to him when they reached their destination. Alfred felt like they had been walking for a long time until he was lowered into a seat. There was suddenly a loud sound and it felt as if they were moving, almost rolling, down the road. This must have been similar to the car things he read in his books. They traveled for a while in complete silence. Though Alfred was always surrounded by silence when Gilbert went out, he wasn't really use to it. After all Gilbert always spent time with him, keeping the American busy with silly games and intimate moments. He wished Gilbert was here…

No, he was growing up. Though he was isolated and doesn't know much about the world he needs to do things for himself. Gilbert won't always be there to protect him.

Like now. Now was a perfect fucking example.

Alfred gave a small sigh which caught the attention of someone. "Um, Alfred?" Alfred not expecting the silence to be broken so suddenly, jumped a bit. The voice, being right next to him, had surprised the American.

"My name is Tino. If you are feeling tired, you could rest your head on my shoulder." The lighter voice suggested. Alfred couldn't see him, but he recognized the voice. It was the man that he had pointed a gun at earlier. Well, Alfred figured this one didn't hold grudges. Alfred was hesitant at first and apparently Tino could sense this for he spoke up again. "It's going to be a long ride, probably another two or three hours. It would be good if you got some rest."

Alfred was quiet for a moment before nodding his head. "Alright…" He muttered as he slowly leaned toward the side where the other's voice came from until his head his something solid yet soft. Alfred was surprised by the hand that came up to gently stroke his hair. "I know you're scared Alfred, but everything will be fine I promise. I think you'll like it much better where you are going." Tino commented. Alfred didn't say anything, just closed his eyes behind his blindfold and fell asleep.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Alfred."

"Gilbert?"

"Kesese, you were out cold kid! I couldn't wake you up for nothing!" Gilbert yelled with a grin, snickering at the boy before him. Alfred stared up at him confused before quickly grabbing a hold of the older man, obviously startling him. "Oh Gilbert I had the weirdest dream! Some dudes broke down the door and took me like one of those kidnapping cases in the mystery books! And I killed a dude and and-"

"Whoa, tiger, chill." Gilbert said ruffling the other hair and kissing his forehead. "Sounds interesting, you can tell me the rest later." Gilbert dug into one of the bag he brought and pulled out a book. "Here, this is for you." He said with a grin as he sat next to Alfred, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "I still don't know what you see in those things."

Alfred looked up at Gilbert and smiled. "Gil, thanks! I just finished the last one you gave me not too long ago. I really needed this, thank you!" Alfred stated as he looked down at the cover, but it was a pure white with no words on it. Alfred was confused by this. "Gil, what's this book called?" Alfred asked.

Gilbert looked at Alfred as if he was stupid since he was staring at the cover. Apparently Gilbert could see something that Alfred couldn't? Maybe?

Gilbert moved his head to look over the other's shoulder, his face practically pressing up against the other's. Alfred didn't mind much, he rather enjoyed it.

"It's called, Wake up Alfred."

Alfred's head quickly turned to look up at the German. "What?"

"Wake up Alfred, Wake up!"

The white book in his hand suddenly flashed and he was surrounded by a bright light.

"What-"

"Wake up!"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Come on Alfred, get up…" Toni said gently shaking the other.

Alfred shot awake quickly moving away from the other, though still enveloped in darkness he began to panic slightly.

"Alfred please calm down! Emil, can't we just take it off?"

"Fine, it's not like we need it anymore. We're here."

Tino seemed relieved. And took the blindfold off of Alfred's head. He was able to relax a bit now having the ability to see again. So it had been just a dream. Well that sucked.

Alfred looked around him and he was in fact in a vehicle that seemed like the car. It had one of those steering wheels in the front and was round and metal, the inside having very nice seats. He tried to move his hands to feel them but then he remembered that he was tied up. Oh well, another time.

Unless…

Alfred began to move his hands in a frustrated matter as if the rope really bothered him, which it didn't for he had gotten use to it rather quickly, and then proceeded to look at Tino with brightened eyes.

"Emil, we can take the rope off too right?"

"No."

"Emil we are already here. It's not like he can escape anywhere! Don't you agree Berwald?"

Alfred turned to the large man who was apparently next to him as he nodded.

Emil was quiet, but after a few moments he sucked his teeth. "Fine."

Tino smiled and united the rope feeling accomplished as if he had done something rather comforting for the American. Alfred however was also feeling that feeling, and thinking that Tino, though nice, was a little too trusting, and that was saying something since the American was being a little too trusting himself. That was much too easy.

He reached his hands down to touch the seats and smiled at the fuzzy feeling they had. It was a bright blue color, which was a little strange, were seats usually bright colors? Either way Alfred liked it a lot. Tino smiled at the American glad to see a smile on his face as Emil spoke up. "Let's go. Mathias is waiting for us."

"Oh, yes you are right!" Tino stated as he got out the car, Alfred following the other out.

Emil gave Alfred a harsh look and beckoned him over, signaling that he should stay close to him. Alfred was reluctant, but Emil didn't look like a very forgiving person, so moved to Emil's side, Berwald close behind and Tino once again taking the rear.

Alfred stared in awe at the large building. It said 'Textile Incorporated' on the front. Alfred found this a bit interesting, for the building was very colorful and creative. He didn't realize he had stopped walking until he was nudged by Berwald, in which he quickly moved to catch up with Emil.

Alfred followed Emi as they traveled down a bunch of corridors and hallways. There were paintings on the walls, offices, and working rooms all over. Emil stopped when they reached a large door. He knocked on it and there was a voice on the other side. "The boss is not seeing anyone right now."

"Lukas, it's me." Emil stated.

There was silence before there was a beeping sound and the door opened. "Come in." The man named Lukas stated.

The four walked into the room only to be greeted by Lukas himself. Lukas stared intensely at Alfred which proved to make him nervous. "Emil-"

"Relax Lukas, He hasn't done anything yet. Mathias is right, he doesn't even know."

Know? Know what? What didn't Alfred know? Lukas looked at the American again before nodding at Emil. He waved his hand, signaling the others to follow him. They walked deeper into the room until they reached another door. Lukas knocked.

"Who is it?"

"They're here." Lukas muttered.

"Awesome! Bring 'em in!"

Lukas opened the door and Alfred saw a man with wild blonde hair and blue eyes a slightly darker shade than his own, grinning wildly. "We brought him." Emil stated. "Though we lost someone in the process." He trailed odd staring at Alfred for a moment. Alfred had no idea what he did wrong, he was just defending himself after all! They shouldn't have come into his home! He didn't appreciate the constant dirty looks. However the man simply grinned. "Well it was no one important right? You, Toni, and Berwald are still alive, that's all that matters!" The man said as he jumped over the desk he was behind. "Now, Alfred right?" Alfred nodded. "Can I call you Al? Allie maybe?" He asked as he approached the American at a close range.

"Mathias." Lukas warned feeling as if he was getting too close to the prisoner.

Mathias just grinned. "Relax Lukas, it's all good! Allie here is harmless!"

"I wouldn't say harmless…" Emil muttered crossing his arms in front of him. Alfred seemed highly confused by all of this attention and didn't particularly like the other invading his personal space, even if he did seem nice.

The boss then snapped his fingers. "Oh, I didn't properly introduce myself! The names Mathias! I am in charge of a big textile industry."

"Textile?" Alfred questioned.

Mathias laughed. "Well technically that is our cover up. In reality, we are sort of an undercover organization. You know, like the FBI except we fight for our own reasons." Mathias stated. "You following?" Alfred nodded and Mathias went on. "Let's see besides us there are… The Soviets, the Asians, the Axis, and then the Allies. We are the Nordics. And I will have you know Allie you have caused us quite a bit of trouble over the past ten years." Mathias said with a wink as he squeezed Alfred's cheeks.

Alfred winced and pulled away out of reflex. "I don't understand, what are you talking about?" Alfred couldn't help but be curious as to what he meant.

Mathias smirked. "Gilbert really didn't tell you anything did he? Allow me to explain just how important of a person you really are."

**BTW: The groups mentioned (Allies, Axis, etc) Might not have the people you THINK would be in the group. So basically you'll have to wait and see exactly who is involved in each case. **


	3. Chapter 3

Gilbert bit his lips as he gathered up his things. Weapons, food, supplies, basic survival gear, etc. He needed to get Alfred back as soon as possible, hopefully before Mathias told him too much. He knew the other well, he wasn't a liar, but that was what Gilbert was afraid of since the truth wasn't so pretty either.

Before anything, he needed to find out where Mathias was. That would be the easy part.

Next he would need outside help.

That would be the hard part.

Gilbert had separated connection with all the other sub organizations of the dissolved "World Conference" including his own, the one his parents had formed called the Axis. From what he knew, his brother ran it now. He couldn't go back to them, not if his parents had raised him the way they had raised Gilbert.

No, he would show no mercy, not even for his own brother. It didn't help that Gilbert had practically abandoned him in exchange for Alfred either.

He needed to find someone else. Though, he would worry about that later. Right now he needed an information broker, and he knew just the man. He went by the alias of Romania. Of course, that wasn't his real name, but it had been so long since he had belonged to any faction that no one knew his actual name. It didn't help that he wasn't willing to tell anyone what it was either. He was a complete mystery, but he was a good informer. Every faction of the dissolved "World Conference" went to him for information, which he always gave for a price either charging cash or just as worthy information.

Gilbert made his way towards a sketchy part of town. Romania had been the one helping him out the past few years and keeping his existence secret, but he knew that he would give away the information for enough money. Had he really been careless or had Romania spilled the beans? Then again, it wasn't as if Romania knew his _exact_ location. Gilbert wasn't stupid.

There were tall buildings and trash cans with fires in them and homeless people around them trying to get warm. It was pretty cold out, Gilbert noticed.

"Oi!"

Gilbert looked to see Romania sitting on a small pedestal, waving his hand frantically at Gilbert as if the other would miss him. He walked over to the man who had a huge grin on his face, his red eyes shining as he stared at Gilbert.

"Sup! How's that little toy of yours doing?" Romania asked with a wink.

"Did you snitch?"  
"What?" Romania asked, caught off guard by the question.  
"Did you tell anyone I've been seeing you?"

Romania looked heart broken, but Gilbert could tell he was just being dramatic. "Of course not Gilbert! My bond with you is worth way more than a simple bribe or piece of information!" He yelled, his heart look turning into a smirk. "No, the fact that I've been seeing you, that I know the general location of you and your little boy toy, that's worth some _REAL_ cash." Romania laughed. "I mean granted, I have told people that I have information on you and your little pet, but none of them had enough money to make me squeal. Aren't I good to you Gil?" Romania winked at him, but soon his face turned serious. "Why? Did something happen?"

Gilbert was quiet before he turned to look at Romania dead in the eye. "I need to know two things, First where the Nordics are located and second…how I can get a hold of Francis."

Romania put a finger to his own lips. "That is a very interesting request. Two very valuable pieces of information. That will run a good ten thousand dollars. Unless, you have some info to share?" Romania asked with a sly smile.

Gilbert scoffed. "I have some information that you of all people can't refuse." Romania's interest peaked by this. "Oh? Do tell!" Gilbert bit his lip in hesitation, wondering if he should really share this. By doing so he would be putting Alfred's life on the line. If Romania gave this information to anyone, they might come take Alfred away from the Nordics before Gilbert could even get there. He could just walk away, let Alfred live with them and go on with the rest of his life living by himself. He knew Mathias would be good to Alfred, protect him etc, but he couldn't let Mathias have him. He needed Alfred, he couldn't live without him, not after being with him for so long. The thought of never seeing him again simply made him ill. In order to get Alfred back… he needed this information.

"The Nordics… have Alfred."

Romania's eyes narrowed as he turned serious once more. "Gilbert, you do realize what you are doing right? By exchanging this information with me, I can tell anyone. Once they known I have information on him, no matter how high the price, they won't care. Everyone knows how strong you are Gilbert, that was the only thing protecting Alfred before, no one wanted information that would only end up getting their asses kicked. By the Nords-" Romania paused. Everyone knew that the Nords was one of the weakest groups out there. All they really had going for them were wit and money, but it was no secret that any of the factions could beat them if they really wanted to. If Gilbert acted to slow, Alfred wouldn't stand a chance. "Gilbert, every group wants him, especially the Soviets and the Allies, I'm surprised they haven't fought to the death yet. They will stop at nothing."

"I know Romania, I'm not stupid! But I need to get him back. You don't understand, I _need_ to. I can't live without him Romania…"

Romania sucked his teeth and took out a pen and a piece of paper. "If you let your emotion cloud your mind, it will lead to your downfall." Romania stated as he wrote on the piece of paper, giving it to Gilbert when he had finished. "This is the address of the Nordics cover up location, you will find them here. This," He stated pointing to a phone number. "Is Francis' cell, and these are places where you can usually find him."

"Thank you." Gilbert muttered taking the paper.

"Don't thank me just- be careful. It would be a shame if my favorite customer died on me." Romania stated with a small grin.

"Gilbert laughed. "As if the awesome me would go down that easily!" Gilbert yelled as he turned away from the other and began walking away.

Gilbert found a place to rest and stared at the paper he was given. He looked at the phone number and began to type the number into a phone. He hesitated, wondering if this was the right idea. He and Francis went way back, but ten years changed a person. He wondered if the Frenchman would hear him out or if he would snitch to his faction.

Francis belonged to the Allies faction. It was the smallest of them all but also one of the most powerful, excluding the Soviets. They didn't do much other than using their recourses to protect peace, keeping the Soviets in check, and looking for Alfred. In fact one of their top priorities was looking for Alfred. The one in charge of the Allies faction was Matthew, Alfred's older brother. Rumor had it that Francis and Matthew are really close, which also had a say in things.

Gilbert bit his lip once again and clicked the call button. He put the phone to his ear and listen to it ring. He had no other choice, he could only hope that the other would give him a chance.

"Hello?" A French voice said on the other line.

"Hey, long time no see."


End file.
